I'm hereAro
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: Aro is hurt, alone and weak. his abusive father from the past is searching for him, will he survive? or will his father find him and kill him? Will Bella fall in love? and will Edward fall in love with someone else? Is Reneesme really Edward's daughter? - I know, I'm doing this again. but I love Bella and Aro slashes! :D
1. Hurt

**Author's fanfic: okay so, if any of you who are reading this know my other Aro fanfics, then I have a question. Should I continue my sequel? If so...I could use some major help on making it really good. Just message me ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

As the Volturi walked back into the throne room Caius glared at Aro. "Why did you let them go?" he snarled

Aro simply stared ahead as he spoke, "Because, there was no threat brother. They-

"Don't call me brother you traitor!" Caius growled

Aro stopped and looked at him, confused. "Traitor? What did I do?"

"You let them go! They were teamed up with werewolves!" Caius yelled

Marcus had stopped as well and stared at the two in shock. "Caius, he didn't do anything wrong. Will you please relax?" he said, pleading him.

Jane, Demetri, and Alec all glared at Caius. They had a feeling that he was going to attack Aro and they didn't want that. The whole Guard cared for Aro the most out of the three leaders. He was the one always trying to stay out of fights, making sure no one got killed or hurt. He would always listen to Marcus and Caius' ideas first, but when he agreed with Marcus Caius had always gotten angry.

Secretly the whole Guard hated Caius, he was stubborn, self centered and loved to battle way to much. He didn't care if their vampire friends died, he wanted to deliver justice in a violent and unesscary way.

Aro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Caius please, do you really need to get this angry? Marcus had agreed with me. As so did the rest of the Guard. The Cullens did nothing wrong, besides those weren't real werewolves. They are merely shape shifters who take the body of a wolf."

"Yes, but they teamed up with them because of that girl. We should of killed Bella when we had the chance. You always look for the peaceful way out! Should I tell Marcus what you did to his wife? Didyme? Because she didn't have a wonderful gift like us?"

Aro's eyes darkened and Marcus clenched his jaw. "Aro, what did you do?" he growled

Aro turned to Marcus, "N-nothing..." he stammard

Jane, Alec and Demetri were now starting to get a little angry at Aro. What did he do? Could they really believe Caius?

Caius smiled, "Oh right, you never told him. Well my dear brother Marcus, Aro here had killed Didyme because she didn't have a wonderful and powerful gift like us. He locked up his wife too, to shut her up. He threatened to kill her if she told anyone. He's truly a heartless monster and deserves to die." Caius glowered

Aro glared at the blond vampire but then he felt someone's hands wrap around his throat and start to strangle him. He was turned to face Marcus' angry and black eyes.

"You did what!" Marcus shouted

Aro tried to swallow but his throat burned, "I-I...um...d-didn't mean to...I-I am...s-s-sorry!"

Marcus snarled and threw Aro into the wall, Aro yelped as pain struck his back. Marcus smiled, "You deserve that! Didyme was my wife! I loved her! Not matter what her gift was! You didn't give her time to figure out that we could of used her gift to the best of our abilities! You...you heartless bastard! She always convinced your father to stop beating the shit out of you when you were humans!"

Aro tried to get up by hissed in pain, his shoulder was popped out again. Since he was changed into a vampire before any of the internal bruising was healed it stayed with him. He hated it but sometimes it would only hurt a little.

Aro tried to get up again but his left shoulder and leg were in intense pain. He cried out as the pain ripped through his body. Marcus watched and became worried.

"Aro, you okay?" he asked

Aro looked up and did something that non of them expected, "I'm sorry I killed my sister! Do you honestly think I don't regret any of it! I loved her, she was my little sister for crying out loud! We got into a fight and I wasn't used to my vampire strength then and...accidently took her head off!" He cried, misery and sorrow coming up as he remembered all his good times with his sister. "She was the only one who was actually there for me! My mother died when I was ten!"

Marcus was filled with regret as he watched the youngest of the three of them, crying and in pain on the floor. Blood ran down his arm as he noticed a piece of rock sticking out from it. Marcus went to help him but Aro shrunk away.

"Leave me be." Aro growled

Marcus clenched his jaw, "Aro I-

"Leave me alone!"

Aro instantly ran off at super speed. The pain stabbing through him as he ran, but he ignored it. He wanted to get as far away as possible. He needed to.

It was silent in the throne room as everyone stared at Marcus and Caius. Marcus growled. "Caius, was that necessary?"

"What? Telling you that he killed Didyme?"

"Did you know if he truly meant killed her? And I highly doubt his locked his wife away to shut her up. I filled with anger at the time and wasn't paying attention at what you were saying, I overheard Aro speak to Sulpicia before locking her away. He told her it was for her safety, since his father was turned into a vampire as well, and wanted to murder Aro's wife. To torture him, I was there when his father threatened him. Didyme...I have a feeling that wasn't the only reason Aro had killed her, she was very afraid of her father. She had a tendency to want...to kill herself. She would beg Aro. But Aro knew he would be heartbroken, I want to know more about that fight. I'm thinking...Didyme..." he trailed off

"That she was yelling at Aro to kill her?" a female's voice asked

They all turned to see Sulpicia standing at the door, a sad look on her face. Marcus was confused, "How did you escape?" he asked.

Sulpicia smiled, "Aro...didn't make me go back to the room after the battle. I convinced him to let me roam around the castle with a few guards. He agreed."

"Oh" Marcus said

She smiled sadly, "Yes, he truly does care about me...you know? Caius...you are completely wrong on why he locked me away. Marcus was right, I am dissapointed in you thoug. Marcus. I understand you were quickly filled with anger and hurt as Caius told you that Aro had killed your beloved wife. But I am shocked you didn't fight back those feelings and not hurt Aro. You know everyone here tries their hardest to protect Aro, even you."

"I know, and I am sorry."

"I know, but it is true...what you said. Didyme was screaming and begging Aro to kill her. He didn't want to and when he went to grab her jaw to make her look at him as he told her no...he lifted her head up to hard and high. He was in complete shock after he realized he had killed her, I had to comfort him. I had watched the whole thing, he almost fell out the window when he passed out. He was breathing to much and his body wasn't used to that...I caught him. He fell asleep for a few hours...that is why he didn't come out of his room. Playing with his feelings is horrible and heartless Caius."

"I wasn't playing with his feelings!" Caius said in defense.

Sulpicia glared at him, "Sure you weren't. You knew how much it hurt him to even think of his sister's name, she was everything to him. He wanted to protect her as much as she had protected him when they were humans. I told him Didyme was happy with his choice of killing her. Remember my gift is to communicate with the dead, even dead vampires. She had told me...she wanted Aro to stay safe...he may be older than her and look fierce and...is very dangerous but...he was fragile and scared. He was still only a frightened child inside."

Caius frowned and sat down in his throne, shame over taking him. Sulpicia sighed, "Aro is in grave danger."

Marcus looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"He's bleeding, he's in pain and he hurt. Grief right now is over taking him, slowing him down. His father knows, he's been watching. I've sent Jane out to scare his father off, but it won't work for long. Aro is far to weak to protect himself...we need someone to take him in. This place is no longer safe for him."

"The Cullens...they could take care of him." Alec said, even though he hated them some what.

Sulpicia nodded, "Yes, but how will we catch him and take him to them?" she asked

Marcus sighed, "Lets just hope...he can get there."

Sulpicia, "I'll call Carlisle, he would probably send Bell and Edward to get him. They are the fastest it seems."

No one spoke as she left, she wanted Aro to stay safe. Didyme wasn't here anymore to protect him for their father, so now she had to. The ghost of Didyme followed her sister in law. Sulpicia felt this and smiled.

"Come to help?" she asked

Didyme smiled, "Yes, is he in agony?" she asked.

Sulpicia gave her a sad look, "I hope not."

* * *

**~At the Cullens~**

Carlisle was sitting in his office reading a book when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carlisle? This is Sulpicia"

Carlisle gasped, "As in...Aro's wife?"

"Yes, listen. Could you send your fastest vampire out to find Aro? He's in grave danger and in a lot of pain. He is very weak and needs help, he's bleeding. We don't know where he went."

"Of course!"

"thank you and Carlisle...please hurry. He needs to stay there too..."

"It's alright"

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome"

After hanging up he rushed to the kitchen where everybody was. They all looked at him. "What?" Esme asked

"Bella...Edward...you need to find Aro...he's in grave danger. Emmett will go with you since he can easily track down vampires."

They all nodded and took off, Emmett quickly locating Aro. He was in America somehow he had ran across the ocean. He wasn't too far away from them. Bella became worried, she could some how sense Aro's pain.

* * *

~Aro~

Aro didn't know how long he had been running for but he stopped when he had to throw up. He threw up a little and looked around. He was in a forest of some sort. He cried out in pain as the pain felt like his leg and arm was being sawed off.

He fell to the ground, panting and crying. The pain making him shake, tears fell down his cheeks. "Somebody...h-help" he whispered

~Bella, Edward, Emmett~

"Wait! He's near here" Emmett said

"You sure? How did he get here this fast?" Bella asked

Emmett shrugged, "He is a super fast vampire. Also dangerous, one minute he can be joking and laughing next he...can be violent and murderous. At least, that's what Carlisle said."

Bella swallowed but then got the scent of something...very good. The chalone smelled very good. She told Emmett and he followed, they all stopped in shock when they found Aro.

He was lying on the ground, curled into a ball and crying. Bella stopped Edward and Emmett and knelt down beside him. She gently touched him. Aro became stiff but then relaxed when he saw it was Bella.

"B-Bella?" he whispered weakly

"Yeah, can you get up?" she asked

Aro nodded. Bella smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. She was shocked at how thin he was and how much he was shivering. She carefully helped him stand up. He winced but held onto Bella.

As they walked back to the house Edward and Emmett kept a close eye out for anyone trying to kill him or them.

* * *

**Author's note: uh...this sucked. Sorry it was rushed and the characters were OOC. I'll work on it. :)**


	2. Healing

**Author's note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! :D**

**I am not following what Stephanie Meyer made her vampires like. Love how they need to look attractive but the sparkling annoys the living crap out of me. I am going by how an original vampire should be like, except these are hotter ^-^**

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Three hours passed since Aro had gotten to the Cullen's house. He was sound asleep on the couch while Carlisle was trying to remove the stone sticking out of Aro's shoulder.

Bella walked in and chuckled silently, "What are you doing?" she whispered

Carlisle smiled, "Trying my best to get this out without waking him up."

"I'm already up and that is annoying." Aro mumbled

Carlisle sighed, "Do you ever sleep? You wake up every five minutes."

"Sometimes...sometimes I don't. That hurts...ouch will you stop it?"

Carlisle shook his head and sat down. "I'm trying to avoid infection in your shoulder."

Aro looked at his shoulder, "Just take the rock and pull it out. You don't need to cut around it. I'll heal."

"Alright, whatever you said but...hmmm...Bella pull the rock out while I go and get some alcohol."

Aro shrunk back, "No! That burns!"

"So? It cleans the wound doesn't it? For being three thousand years old you act like you are a toddler." Carlisle mumbled

Aro glared at him before yelping as Bella quickly removed the stone. "Got it." she said, smiling.

Aro looked at her and sighed, "Fine, but not to much alcohol." he growled

Carlisle chuckled and went upstairs to get the medicine, Bella looked around and sighed. She walked into the kitchen and threw it away, then walked back to Aro. He was playing with the blanket she she crossed her arms and laughed.

He glared at her, "What?"

"You do act like a child." she observed

"Thank you, I'll take that as a complement" he smirked

"Alright, so Marcus threw you?" she asked as she down on the ground

Aro nodded, "Yes"

"Why?"

"I accdiently killed his wife...my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, Didyme. She died thousand years ago. Can we please not talk about her?"

"Sure." Bella said, ending the conversation.

Aro winced as he moved his left shoulder, Bella stopped him. "Don't. It'll cause it to hurt more."

Carlisle walked down at that moment and put alcohol on a paper towel and pressed it on the wound. Aro growled in pain but clenched his jaw and only stared at his hands. Bella was concerned on how he was so quiet. Aro, she heard, was usually loud and talkative. Carlisle had told her many stories and she knew that Aro wasn't evil at all, he just wanted to protect the vampires from getting killed by humans. She perfectly understood that and felt sorry for the man. She even heard about his human life, when he was abused.

Aro was falling asleep again as Carlisle cleaned up the mess, bandaged Aro's shoulder up and walked into the kitchen. Bella stayed and stared at Aro for a moment before following Carlisle.

"He's going to be okay right?" she asked, concern laced in her voice

Carlisle sighed, "I don't know, he was breathing unnaturally...like panting and unable to breath. When he wakes up again I'll need to make sure he is truly okay."

"I can't believe he killed his sister though. He looks really heartbroken when he was talking about her." Bella whispered, lost in thought.

Carlisle clenched his jaw and looked at Bella. Her face blank of expression.

"Yes, he doesn't like talking about her. He cared a lot for her but when he killed her...he didn't talk to anyone for almost a whole year. Caius was always taunting him whenever Marcus or the others weren't around. Aro almost killed him, but he didn't."

Bella nodded, "Caius is so mean to him. I don't see why he is either." she replied, her tone bitter.

She got up from the table and walked upstairs, thinking of Aro. She truly hated Caius, was also so...violent. Looking forward to killing someone. He was the murder not Aro, if Aro truly killed his sister by accident then why didn't Marcus see it? Aro had to be hurt in some way or another when Caius had mentioned her name.

Aro had told them all about how Caius told Marcus something that he shouldn't have. Bella was furious with Marcus and Caius, Marcus should of seen the hurt in Aro's eyes. Bella stopped at the stop of the steps and sighed. She turned back around and walked back down to go outside.

"Where are you going?" a curious voice asked.

Bella turned to see Aro staring at her, his red eyes filled with curiosity.

"Hunting." she answered, smiling at him. "Do you want some blood? You look really thin."

Aro's eyes lit up, "Please?"

Bella chuckled silently and left. Aro sighed, Bella really was something else.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so yeah. I am brain dead and tired. It's only 4:05 in the afternoon but I had PSAT today and for some reason I am beat. I may update again later or tomorrow, depends on weather or not I can think of a good chapter. This sucked, I know. I'll probably edit it later. Just tell me what's wrong with it :) oh and my version of a vampire breaths, bleeds, and has emotions and actually cries. ^-^ sorry for any spelling, grammar or other mistakes! D: **


	3. Some Humor

**Author's note: okay, so I made my third chapter. I got bored and ya..now I'm not totally brain dead XD thanks for the amazing reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

Bella returned after an hour of hunting she took out a water bottle full of blood. Aro smelled it and looked at it with bright red eyes. Bella smiled and handed it to him. After helping him sit up he started to drink it. After half of it was gone Bella put it in the fridge and then sighed and sat down.

Aro was trying to move his shoulder but it still stung and ached badly. He sighed and then looked at Bella. She was frowning and looked deep in thought.

Before he could ask she sat straight up and stared at him. "Does Caius hate you?" she blurted out

Aro chuckled, "Honestly...I don't know. Most of the time he acts like he does but sometimes he'll act totally different. He's a very confusing guy or...vampire."

"Oh, it just seems he does. I mean...he's always glaring at you from what I've seen."

"Really?"

"Yes, the first time I met you he was glaring at you while you were talking to me. Then during the battle two days ago he was glaring at you when you made the decision not to kill Reneesme and he turned and stormed off."

Aro sighed, "Yes...I know." a sad look crossed his features, making his face look drowned in a shadow.

Bella frowned and sighed, "Aro, are you okay?" she asked

Aro looked up, his dark eyes turning back to the beautiful rose like red they originally are. Bella smiled and then Reneesme came running into the room. Aro and Bella both looked at her.

"Mommy, I um...got Jacob's head stuck in a tree...daddy is just laughing at him so...I um...accdiently...pushed him into the river..." she stammard

Aro laughed and Bella sighed, "Again? Reneesme, if you are angry at daddy you can just...uh..."

"Hand him over to me and he can be a servant for the Volturi." Aro said

Bella nodded, "I actually like that idea. You can do what Aro said..."

"Okay!" Reneesme beamed

She ran outside and all they heard was, "Daddy, mommy said that if make me angry again I can give you to Aro and he'll take you back to the Volturi!"

"What?!"

Bella cracked up as Edward ran inside, soaking wet. "I am not going to the Volturi...he wants my power over hear, I hate Caius and Marcus...um...he creeps me out!" Edward said

"Hey! I do not want your...well...your power is unique..." Aro said

"See!" Edward said, pointing to Aro

Bella laughed, "Then stop laughing at Jacob when his head is in a tree. How did she do that anyway?"

"She's part vampire...how do you think she did that?" Emmett asked, pitching in

Bella smirked, "thank you Emmett."

Aro sighed, "What time is it?"

"Why, you feel better already?" Bella asked, hope clear in her voice

Aro shrugged but winced, "My leg does...at least"

Emmett sighed, "Can you walk on it?"

"I don't know"

"Well then, only one way to find out!"

"Emmett be careful, we don't need you pulling off his arm!" Bella warned. "Or you will be missing your's"

"Yes mom" Emmett laughed

He helped Aro up, the vampire stood and looked down. "I don't feel any pain..." he observed

"Good!" Bella beamed

Aro walked around, "Finally I can actually walk! Now for this shoulder..." he mumbled, glaring at his shoulder.

Bella sighed, "Aro, glaring at it won't help it heal"

"I know"

"Come on, I need to make sure Reneesme doesn't take Jacob's head off."

"Alright"

As Bella and Aro walked outside they both cracked up.

* * *

**Author's note: Well...I made a failed attempt at putting humor in here...and it was rushed. Okay maybe I don't have my brain back XD and I misused pitching...whoops. :\**


	4. Falling Asleep

**Author's note: well deleting stories...doing this one and other little one shots then deciding on continuing which. XD**

**Chapter 4**

**NPOV**

* * *

When Aro and Bella got outside they started to crack up. Edward was trying to get Jacob's head out of the tree while trying to not hurt him. Reneesme was instructing him to not hurt him or he'll go to the Volturi. Bella sighed.

"Well...that Volturi thing worked. What do you guys do there anyway?" Bella asked, looking at Aro.

Aro sighed, "Sit in a throne and wait to kill people...or...fight with Caius and annoy Marcus while doing so. Caius can be very irritating."

"Yeah, you have a wife right?"

"Yes"

"How come I never see her? The time I went there she wasn't there and during the battle I didn't see her either."

"She was behind the guard during the battle or discussion since we didn't battle. When she's back in Volterra she's in her room. I need to lock her in there to protect her from...nevermind." he trailed off

Bella frowned, "From who?"

"No one..."

Bella didn't push the conversation any further as to not anger Aro. She didn't want that to happen. As they watched the scene in front of them Aro became stiff. Bella noticed this and looked at him confused, but before she could ask Aro quickly put her behind him and snarled a dark shadow in front of him.

Everyone stopped an watched a man appeared. He almost looked like Aro except older and taller. Aro glared at him. "Hello...dad" venom in his voice

"Aro, my son. Who's this beautiful lady behind you?" the male questioned

Bella glared at him, "None of your business." she snarled, realizing Aro hated him and this was the man who had abused him.

"Oh, an attitude is on her. Can I see her?" Aro's father asked, glaring at Aro.

Aro shook his head, not letting his father step closer to Bella. Edward growled low in his throat. Glaring at the man in front of the two vampires. Reneesme hid behind Edward as Jacob quickly turned into a werewolf, freeing himself from the tree's grasp. Edward looked at him.

"Now you can get out?" he growled

"I guess" Jacob replied in his head.

Reneesme only kept gripping hard onto Edward's arm, her father protecting her as well. Jacob stood beside them, watching the man's movement. Even though he wasn't in love with Bella anymore he still didn't want to see her get hurt.

The man growled, "Aro...move"

"No" Aro replied

Bella noticed the man's arm move, she quickly jumped in front of Aro and grabbed the man's arm. "Don't you dare hurt him." she snarled

The man glared at her, "Don't I dare? Well then...why don't I teach you a lesson?"

Bella smirked at him as he went to hit her with his other arm. She grabbed that too before pushing him back and throwing him into the river. "Have a nice swim!" she yelled as he flew down the rushing water.

Aro watched this in amazement, "Wow." he breathed

Bella turned and smiled shyly, "Yeah...I'm the strongest vampire in the Cullen family."

"Guess I just figured that out."

Bella chuckled before picking up Reneesme and sighed, "Lets go inside." she suggested

Everyone agreed as they walked inside, Aro wincing as he moved his shoulder. He quickly stopped though, when Bella looked back. But he failed to hide all of the pain in his crimson eyes. Bella noticed this but didn't say anything, she knew he was hiding the pain but was afraid he would snap if she tried anything.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

Reneesme was sleeping while Jacob was wrestling with Emmett, Edward was talking to Carlisle, Rosalie was doing her own thing and Esme and Alice were talking. Jasper was watching Emmett and Jacob wrestle. Bella was sitting on the couch, playing with her vampire form. Cutting her skin and watching it heal back up. Aro watched this with curiosity but didn't say anything. After a while he started to drift off to sleep, curling into the blanket and pillow.

When Bella looked up she smiled, Aro was sound asleep on the couch. Curled up in the blanket and pillow, breathing softly. She studied him. He looked more peaceful and vulnerable when sleeping, like a young child. A few strands of dark brown hair fell into his face, bringing out his pale skin. His lips were nice and pink, small. His nose was nice and small, his eye lashes beautifully medium length. Bella admired his handsome face but the noticed something she didn't before.

Going alongside his left temple down to his ear was a dark bruise, not dark enough to be fully seen from futhur away but dark enough to be seen when close to him. Why hadn't she noticed that before? Concerned and wonder filled her as she kept staring at it, questions forming in her head. Aro turned away, his thin frame still sound asleep. Bella smiled again.

After a while though Aro woke up with a start, panting and freaked out. Bella rushed over to his and looked at him with worry. "Aro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...j-just a nightmare...I'm fine." he stuttered

Bella nodded and stood up, still looking at him with concerned filled eyes. She frowned as he winced and rubbed his shoulder. "Shoulder bothering you again?"

"Just a little" Aro said

He started to doze off again, Bella smiled and stroked his cheek. He instantly fell asleep in her touch.

"Good night Aro" Bella whispered as she left

* * *

**Author's note: sorry for any mistakes! And sorry if this was bad! :D**


	5. Warning

**Author's note: Okay, so we're skipping a few days ahead when Aro's father returns and everything. Before i start the story I'll describe Aro's father's power. He can make people feel pain and be in agony. He's evil so...I thought that would be a nice power for an evil and heartless person/vampire.**

**Chapter 5**

**NPOV**

* * *

As days passed Aro's shoulder worsened, Carlisle tried to figure out what was wrong with the healing process but failed. Aro knew this and only lived like he had been, being joyful and trying his absolute hardest to ignore the pain. Each day though, it seemed to only worsen.

Bella walked into her room where Reneesme was looking at a photo album. "When will I see your mom?" she asked

Bella smiled and sat down with her, "One day, she's coming over after this problem is solved."

"What problem?"

"Aro's father is still lurking around and we're not sure if he has allies with him. A few of the Volturi guard is coming here, but don't worry. Caius is staying at the castle, we don't exactly trust him yet."

"Yeah, wasn't he the one who wanted to kill me?" she asked, looking at Bella innocently.

Bella sighed and only hugged her daughter, not answering that question. Reneesme already knew the answer though, Caius did want to kill her. They both knew that Aro had saved her life and protected her by telling Caius he is to not kill Reneesme. Bella was thankful for this and so was the rest of them. Marcus had also protected Reneesme by agreeing and showing Caius that he is wrong to want to kill Reneesme.

After putting Reneesme to bed Bella was about to go to the family room when she felt someone in the room. She knew it wasn't Edward since he was out hunting, then she smelled the chalone. She smiled, she loved that smell. It wasn't exactly chalone he just smelled that good.

"Aro, what are you doing?" she asked, smiling

"Looking around...nice place" he replied, observing the place

Bella chuckled, "Of course you are, is your shoulder worst or better?"

He shrugged but winced, "Not exactly...it still hurts a lot" he mumbled

Bella sighed and then frowned, "Hopefully it gets better soon, do you think your father is near?"

"I don't know honestly"

"Well, when he does we'll be ready. Right?"

"Yes"

Bella smiled as she continued to clean the house, putting things away. Aro helped her and she grinned at him. "Thanks"

"Your welcome"

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

"Aro, don't move your shoulder!" Bella growled

"Sorry" Aro mumbled

She chuckled as she continued to wrap his shoulder, he winced a little but ignored the searing pain. After she was done she cleaned up and sat down beside him. At that moment someone knocked on the door. Confused Bella got up and opened it, she gasped.

Aro came to the door and growled, his father was standing there...smiling. "Hello, you two!" he beamed

"Hi" Bella mumbled

Aro only growled louder, Bella looked at him in fear and he backed off. But still glared at the taller vampire in front of them. "What do you want?" he snarled

"Just to warn ya! You remember what my power is...Aro"

"Yes..." Aro whispered

"Well, just to tell you...you'll start feeling pain soon. Well...not exactly pain just a sick feeling."

Bella glared at him, "What are you going to do?" she snarled back

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" his father laughed and then ran off, disappearing into the forest's shadows of the night.

Bella closed the door and sighed, "What do you think he's going to do?" she asked, scared

Aro looked at the floor, "I don't know" he whispered, fear in his voice

* * *

**Author's note: ending it here, I'll make it up tomorrow :D Review please! Sorry for any mistakes or if it was rushed! :)**


End file.
